


<天意怎知>——之 夫夫相性100问

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [5]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: 100问, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	——之 夫夫相性100问

1 请问您的名字？  
S:Smitty Ryker.  
D:Desmond Doss.

2 年龄是？  
S:25。  
D:30。

3 性别是？  
S:男性，alpha.  
D:男性，beta.

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
S:……我知道我有时候挺混蛋的……（挠头）  
D:只是“有时候”？（笑）  
S:（脸红，撒娇金毛猎犬状）Dossy！  
D:（安抚地拍拍）开玩笑的。我不怎么会评论别人，只是觉得这世上没人比Smitty更忠诚可靠。  
S:（如释重负，坐直挺胸）没人比Dossy更善良温柔。  
【作者：这好像是下一个问题啊……】

5 对方的性格？  
【作者：……你们上面好像已经答过了，不过……】  
S: 天使一样就是了。  
D: 勇敢忠诚的战士，尽责体贴的丈夫和父亲。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
S:1942年，杰克森堡新兵训练营。  
D:我睡他对面床（笑）。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
S:……（偷眼看Desmond，不敢说）  
D:（会意笑）不是“竹竿”吗，Smitty？  
S:（欲哭无泪）我那时瞎了，Dossy，我、我后来就觉得你特好看！没人比你好！……  
D: （脸微红，安抚地微笑）我知道，Smitty。（转头认真回答）那天阳光照进营房，洒在他头上，金灿灿的一片，耀眼极了，我觉得这个alpha小伙子特别神气。  
S: （完全没料到，震惊脸。随后感动。悄悄与Dossy十指相扣。）  
【作者两眼放光(☆▽☆) 】

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
S:喜欢他当然是喜欢他的全部。  
D:同意。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
S:你不可能一边爱一个人一边讨厌他的什么地方。  
D:同意。  
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
S: 我没怎么念过书，不太清楚“相性”是啥意思……我猜是说跟他处得来处不来？那可好了，完美（perfect）。  
D:（笑）其实我也不懂这个词，如果的确是Smitty说的那样，我的回答是一样的。  
【作者：可算知道什么叫夫唱夫随了……】

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
S:Desmond, Dossy.  
D:Smitty, Smit.

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
S:这样就挺好。  
D:知道是叫我就行。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
S:小鹿！正好是我们刚参军那年，迪尼斯出了个动画片电影，你看过嘛（兴奋脸）？里面那个鹿，叫斑比的！超级像——  
D:（脸红，轻声打断）Smitty！说好了不再跟外人乱说的。（思索一下，歪头笑）很神气的大型猎犬或狮子吧。  
【注：《小鹿斑比》电影版是1942年制作的，2006年迪士尼公司制作了《小鹿斑比2》，主要讲了斑比和父亲的故事。】

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
S:圣经……或一次度假。  
D:大概会送比较实用的东西，比如手表或手工制作的皮带。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
S:一个家——他给了我这世界上最美的。  
D:爱。他已经给了。没有人可以像他，把我爱的这么好。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
S:说“不满”就重了。只是他总对别人上心超过对自己，我心疼。  
D:（有点感动又难为情地笑笑）都是些一起过日子难以避免的小磕碰，压根谈不上什么“不满”。

17 您的毛病是？  
S:……（忽然面有愧色）我们刚在军营认识还没交往那会儿……我经常对他犯混。  
【作者：……这叫黑历史，Ryker先生，不叫毛病。】  
【Smitty朝台下亲友团喊：Hal，你那杆猎枪借我用一下的……（作者逃窜）】  
D: 有时候爱钻牛角尖，固执。

18 对方的毛病是？  
S:就像他说的，有时对自己太过苛责了。  
D:说真的……从来没考虑过这个问题。两个人相爱，就不能总想着对方的毛病，是吧？

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
S:忽略自己的身体。  
D:战时为了逞英雄冒些不必要的风险……现在就没有了。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
S: 服役那会儿逞英雄差点出事儿，或受伤生病不说还去训练或作战；现在只要不危及自己和儿子的安全、健康，Dossy就不会不高兴。  
D: 冷天穿衣服少了，工作忙时忘了吃饭。

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
S:我的丈夫，我的beta，我儿子的父亲。  
D:我的丈夫，我的alpha，我儿子的父亲。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
S:……是不是表白后一起出去那种才算“约会”啊Dossy？  
D:（笑）应该是吧？  
S:（认真回忆）我在回国的医疗舰上醒过来跟他表白的，不过一路我都躺着起不来呢。他总在床边陪我……要说两个人都好得差不多了、一起出去那样，得算回到林奇堡的第二天晚上，我求他带我四下看看他的家乡。  
D: （脸红，笑）要这么说的话，那天晚上真算得上第一次约会了。我们还一起吃了冰淇淋、看了场电影。  
【俩人再次十指相扣。作者：\\(≧▽≦)/ 】

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
S: 轻松愉快。就觉得仗打完了、我和他都还活着，可真好。  
D: 就是那样。

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
S: 因为根本没意识到是第一次约会，所以没有刻意做什么，就是比较多地了解了一下他的家乡、我今后要生活的小镇，觉得挺喜欢的，于是更想追到他、跟他好好生活了。  
D: Smitty对什么都很有兴趣，我之前还担心他这个纽约人看不上我们这小地方，所以那天我也很欣喜，多少也觉得有点放心了吧，就是觉得，他应该不会走了。

25 经常去的约会地点？  
S:电影院，市中心……周末常去山里。  
D: 对。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
S:做一桌好吃的素食，提前去蛋糕店订一个不含牛油的蛋糕，买或亲手做一件礼物。有一年提前订了位子带他去里士满一家餐厅吃了烛光晚餐，但是Dossy说还是喜欢在家和我一起过。  
D:我妈妈总会为Smitty亲手烤蛋糕，所以我会准备他喜欢的菜和一瓶好红酒。当然礼物也会提前用心选好的。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
S:我。  
D:他。

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
S:为了他可以毫不犹豫地去死。  
D:为了他，再艰难也会忍耐着活下去。

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
S:……你是傻的么，都说可以为他死了！  
D:爱。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
S:根本就不用说什么，就拿他那双大眼睛眨啊眨地盯着我看一会儿，我就没辙了。  
D:一脸委屈地叫“Dossy”……

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
S:没有这种可能。  
D:这种假设都是对我丈夫的不尊重。

 

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
S:……都说没有这种可能了！  
D:我可以原谅Smitty的任何事。但我还是得说，这个他绝不会做。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
S:那肯定是临时送来棘手的病人了，就去医院找呗。确认人没事儿就行。  
D:我们都曾是军人，守时很重要，Smitty如果迟到一小时肯定是出了意外，得赶紧联系他认识的人，看看是怎么了。

35 对方性感的表情？  
S:新婚之夜转着无名指上的婚戒然后抬头朝我笑。  
D:（脸红）他赤裸着上身或只穿着一件紧身白背心的时候……都特别性感。  
【Smitty惊喜脸】

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
S:亲热时他用眼梢半羞半撩地瞄我。  
D:（迟疑了好久，脸红）被他强势但轻柔小心地推倒在床上时。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
S: 和他一起做什么都很幸福。  
D:早晨醒来睁开眼就看到他。

39 曾经吵架么？  
S:……在军营，因为他不肯拿枪，嗯，吵过……  
【作者：……again，Ryker先生，那叫黑历史，不叫吵架】  
D:在一起之后，只是偶尔会在一些小事上意见不同，商量解决就好了，不需要吵架啊。  
S:只要想想曾经两次差点失去他，就怎么都吵不起来了，只会什么都想让着他。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
S：（瞪）都说了没有吵架！  
D：（安抚地拍拍S手背）

41 之后如何和好？  
【作者自己划掉这一题】

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
S：不相信这个，不过如果真的有，当然希望。  
D：我们教派不信转世说，不过相信一个人先走的话，另一个会在天国等待重聚，然后相伴永恒。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
S：从圣坛前他说“我愿意”，之后的每一分每一秒。  
D：他悄悄为我做的每一件小事。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
S：待他好。  
D：我相信爱情不需要表现，你真的爱对方并付诸行动，他会感觉的到。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“他已经不爱我了”？  
S：没有这种时候。不会有的。  
D：我也不会。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
S：蓝岭山脚下的铃兰。  
D：想不到什么花，如果树也可以的话……雪松吧。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
S：没有。  
D：没有。

48 您的自卑感来自？  
S：我出身不堪，跟他回林奇堡时几乎一文不名，那会儿有时会为此自卑……不过也给了我动力要做更好的自己，才能好好照顾他。  
D：因为父亲的缘故，童年经常被人瞧不起，我以为后来和Smitty在一起过的幸福会彻底遗忘……但有了Tommy以后自卑感又回来了，很怕自己也会成为不称职的父亲。  
S：（紧张&疼惜，搂肩安慰）不会的，Dossy，我们谈过了对吗？你一定会是最好的父亲，我们会一起努力做到的。  
D：（红着眼圈点点头）  
【作者：(〃＞＿＜;〃)】

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
S：当然是公开的。  
D：公开的。  
【作者：感谢ABO平行宇宙:-D】

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
S：这是我活了二十五年最确定的事儿了。  
D：能。我们在主面前发过誓。

 

———我是18岁以下小朋友请捂眼睛的分割线———

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
S：这什么意思？  
【作者：……忘记了是ABO设定下的宇宙……好吧你们不用答这题了】

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
【作者替他们答：因为一个是A一个是B啊- -】

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
【作者：……我觉得肯定满意……】

54 初次H的地点？  
S：家里，婚床上。  
D：同上。

55 当时的感觉？  
S：幸福，兴奋，感动……也有点紧张。  
【作者：Smitty你那不是有点紧张，你那是差点缴枪啊23333】  
【Smitty冷冷斜视：你是不是觉得我退伍后脾气变好了？（作者再次逃窜）】  
D：和Smitty其实是一样的。

56 当时对方的样子？  
S：美极了。像我们婚礼上的带着露水的玫瑰花瓣儿。  
D：很帅气，蓝眼睛深得像海。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
S：早安亲爱的。  
D：早安。  
【作者：……那个年代真朴实……】

58 每星期H的次数？  
S：看Desmond排什么班。  
D：我们的工作都蛮辛苦的……好在Smitty是个通情达理的alpha，在这方面很体贴。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
S：6次。  
【作者：……你咋不说7次呢，还空一天。Smitty：他们教派安息日不提倡做。作者：…………】  
D：嗯……两三次？

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
S：很幸福，用一种最隐私和亲昵的方式感觉到彼此的爱。  
D：甜蜜的。

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
S：他碰哪儿就能跟哪儿点起火来。。  
D：（难为情地回避）我、我不知道。

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
S：唇角、颈窝、锁骨、乳尖、腰侧、大腿内侧……  
【作者目瞪口呆片刻，赶紧掏出小本，被Smitty夺过去扯了】  
D：我觉得大概是小腹。

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
S：能融化掉我的人，我的心。  
D：让我为他沉迷、疯狂。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
S：爱死了！  
D：……喜欢（脸红）。

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
S：家里。  
D：家里。

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
S：浪漫点儿的地方……比如海边的度假屋什么的，听着海浪做……就是想给Dossy一点特别的东西，毕竟他值得这些美好。  
D：（感动望向Smitty）家里就很好。毕竟地点不重要，对象才是。

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
S：都有过。  
D：我也是。

68 H时有什么约定么？  
S：只在初夜约定如果对方做让自己觉得不舒服的事情就会坦诚说出来，另一个人要尊重，以后不再做。其他就没有了吧。  
D：（点头）不需要什么约定，我相信Smitty。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
S：没有。  
D：没有。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
S：（挑眉）那是犯罪啊！  
D：Smitty说的对。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
S：一定会杀掉那畜生全家的。不过，我肯定会保护好他，不会让这种事发生。  
D：…… 会先照料安慰他……不过我真的不觉得能有什么人对Smitty做这种事啊……

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
S：不会。  
D：第一次时……之前和之后都有一点……然后就不会了。毕竟圣经上也说过，受过神祝福婚姻、合法结合的伴侣，有互相满足的义务，这是正当的事。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
S：我没有这种朋友。  
D：坚决拒绝。但会尽可能开解他，看看有什么别的正当方式可以帮助，毕竟只有生活很不如意的人才会一时偏激有这种想法吧。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
S：反正Dossy一直被我伺候得舒舒服服的。  
D：……这个，横向纵向都没法比较啊……能让Smitty满足到就好……

75 那麽对方呢？  
S：每次都让我快要死在他身上了。  
D：对我很体贴，很温柔，偶尔也玩点儿小花样，Smitty应该比我擅长吧，我想。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
S：用他那玉米软糖一样的小声音糯糯地叫我名字就好。  
D：说爱我。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
S：眼睛水汪汪，蜜糖似的瞳孔里映着我的样子。  
D：似水柔情，如涛汹涌。

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
S：我个人不同意这种做法，自己更不会。  
D：不可以。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
D：什么是SM？  
S：……（咬耳朵）Dossy你还记得有一次突击检查内务Lucky把一本杂志塞在伙房的柜橱里让你捡着了么……就、你吓得差点儿扔出窗子那本……  
D：（茫然了一会儿，忽然想起，立刻满脸通红）上帝啊！……不，当然没有……  
S：（歪嘴痞笑）You hear the boss. 

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
S：最大的可能是他最近工作太繁重、压力太大了，或身体不舒服，要好好跟他聊聊，知道是什么原因，看能不能帮他。  
D：同上。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
S：应该从重惩处。  
D：等同于杀人的恶劣罪行。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
S：儿子忽然哭了……得赶紧去看……  
D：不过Tommy很乖，只有过一两次吧。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
S：去年夏天开车到佛罗里达州玩了一趟，路上停在一处小树林里，我们在汽车后座做了一次，他全程都怕忽然有人闯来看见，反而让我觉得更兴奋了……  
D：（软软瞪）那次他简直像打了鸡血。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
S：嘿嘿，有……  
D：（脸红，低头看脚尖）

85 那时攻方的表情？  
S：上啊，不然还等什么，邀请函吗？！  
【作者：……问的是表情，不是行动，Ryker先生。】  
D：惊喜又雀跃。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
S：……你这是对退伍军人的侮辱你知道吗？  
D：当然没有！

87 当时受方的反应是？  
S：你到底听不懂“没有”的哪个音节！？

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
S：当然是我家Dossy。  
D：Smitty。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
S&D：（异口同声）没有想过别人。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
S：有那么一两次曾经拿衬衫、领巾什么的绑住过他的手，当然，是双方都情愿的。  
D：还有一次用丝巾蒙住过眼睛，很新奇，我们都很享受就是了……  
【作者：那个年代的南方小镇民风真淳朴……】

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
S：21岁，新婚之夜。  
D：26岁，新婚之夜。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
S：是的。  
D：是的。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
S：只要是Dossy哪里都喜欢。  
D：眼睛，嘴唇，戴婚戒的手指。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
S：眼睛，嘴唇，戴婚戒的手指。  
D：嘴唇和唇角。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
S：告诉他我有多爱他，温柔地亲吻抚摸他。  
D：叫他的名字，跟他说他有多棒，用小腿或脚踝轻轻蹭他的腰窝暗示想要更多。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
S：让他更舒服更享受。  
D：我有多幸运多幸福。

97 一晚H的次数是？  
S：一般是一两次……特别的日子会多一点儿……  
D：毕竟我们一般第二天一早都还要工作……而且现在夜里还要起来最少一次看看儿子。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
S：都有，我喜欢他害羞地低着头伸手帮我脱的样子。  
D：（脸红）都有，他为我脱的时候多一些。

99 对您而言H是？  
S：爱的许多个侧面之一。别的侧面可能家人、友人之间也能分享，但唯独这个侧面，只是和Dossy两个人的，所以非常珍惜，很感谢他信任我，给我作为丈夫和alpha的权利。  
D：让我觉得身心都彻彻底底属于他，他也属于我。享受欢爱的每一秒都让我相信Smitty在这一秒爱我又更多一些，我拥有世界上最好的alpha，最值得爱的爱人。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
S：I love you and you know that, don't you, Dossy？  
D：I do. And with all my heart and then some, I love you, too, Smitty.


End file.
